Impetuous Impulses
Impetuous Impulses is a solo minigame released at June 11 2007. Using the Hunter skill players capture Implings, annoying Imp-like creatures which have been stealing trinkets and treasures all over RuneScape. The game works in two different ways:The player can either track the Implings to their home world of Puro-Puro, via crop circle portals and can capture them in a mystical wheat field, or can search for them throughout RuneScape. This is a safe minigame, meaning a player won't lose anything if the player dies. For greater success in this minigame a combination of high Hunter, Strength and Thieving is a must. Requirements Skills The only requirement to participate in a game of Impetuous Impulses is a Hunter level of 17 or above. However a high Hunter level will allow the player to catch different Implings with better treasures, while great Strength will make traveling through the wheat easier. A higher Thieving level will also help to prevent the imp defenders from freeing your trapped implings. Equipment You do not need any equipment to start playing Impetuous Impulses, as it is all supplied by Elnock Inquisitor. You may find it useful, however, to have a few butterfly jars close at hand in case you run out of magical impling jars. Location To access Puro-Puro, the player can either go through a stable portal in Zanaris, or random portals in wheat fields around RuneScape. The player can also hunt Implings throughout RuneScape, though the Implings are not at fixed locations. Puro-Puro Overview The easier of the two options is catching the Implings on their home world: Puro-Puro. As mentioned above the player can either travel through a stable portal on Zanaris, or randomly appearing portals in wheat fields. Once in Puro-Puro talk to Elnock Inquisitor, who will give the player a run down of the game, the maze and the Implings. He will also give the player a butterfly net, some magical impling jars and a scroll containing the number of Implings the player has caught. There is no time limit for this minigame. The Maze The maze is made of magical wheat. To enter the maze the player needs to select Push-through magical wheat which will, depending on the player's Strength level, take a long or short time to enter the maze. The minimap, due to the magical nature of Puro-Puro, will not display anything. Also the maze is constantly changing, new walls and passages appearing every few minutes. Catching the Implings Capturing Implings requires an empty impling jar in the inventory and a butterfly net (normal or magical) in the player's hand. The player clicks on the Implings, which, depending on the Hunter level, will be easy or hard to catch. The player can either claim a reward from the captured Impling by clicking on the jar, in which the graeful Impling will leave an item behind, or can trade the Implings with Elnock for minigame rewards, like more Impling jars. Note:The Imps feel some kinship towards the Implings and will try to free their captured brethren, though a high Thieving level will decrease their chances at freeing them. The player can leave at any time via the crop circle in the centre of the maze. Implings Rewards After capturing several Implings the player can trade the Implings with Elnock. Jars aside different Impling combinations will grant the player different items that will increase their success in this minigame. The player can also loot captured Implings, rather than trade with Elnock. Different Implings carry different items, from minor trinkets to powerful treasures, like dragon arrowtips. Baby Impling - Chisel, hard leather, 1 spool of thread, knife, cheese, hammer Young Impling - Studded chaps, 5 steel nails, meat pizza, 4 noted buckets of sand, 3 doses of defence potion Gourmet Impling - 2 cooked karambwan, cooked bass, cooked tuna, meat pie Earth Impling - Earth tiara, 32 earth runes, 6 noted buckets of compost, fire talisman, 2 noted emeralds Essence Impling - Mind talisman, 4 cosmic runes, gold ore, 4 noted oak planks, 11 soul runes Eclectic Impling - 5 gold bars, curry leaf Nature Impling - Belladonna seed, jangerberry seed, irit seed, 1-2 harralander seeds, limpwurt seed, snapdragon, 2 noted torstol, 4 noted tarromin, coconut, cactus spine, magic logs Ninja Impling - Rune scimitar, 4 onyx bolt tips, mystic boots (Blue), 4 noted 3-dose prayer potions Dragon Impling - Mystic robes (blue), 185 dragon darts Category:Minigames